


Appreciation:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Support, Surgery, Vacation, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is a lucky man, He realizes that his ohana were willing to give up everything, so he could be alive & continue to do the good work, & be with them, He got them some surprises, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Appreciation:

*Summary: Steve is a lucky man, He realizes that his ohana were willing to give up everything, so he could be alive & continue to do the good work, & be with them, He got them some surprises, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Everything is beautiful, & everyone was getting on with their routines, & the Five-O Taskforce was no different, & they were ready to tackle the case, & help whoever is in trouble. As they were gathering around the smart table, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was looking around the room, & asked, "Where's Steve, Guys ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams also scanned the room, & couldn't find any trace of his partner, & lover.

 

"I don't know, He beats me here all the time", & the blond was showing concern, & worry about his lover now, Captain Lou Grover said reassuring him, "I am sure that he is okay, Danny, I think he probably has some errands to do before showing up here", & Officer Kono Kalakaua said concurring with the former SWAT Commander just said, & nodded, "I am sure Bossman is okay, He will be here shortly". The Loudmouth Detective hopes that they are right. They went back to doing their work, & paperwork, so nothing was not forgotten.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was indeed doing some errands, & he was appreciative of all that his ohana did to keep him alive, as they brought him to the hospital, so he could have emergency surgery done, "God, Thank you for bringing these people into my life, I am a better person because of them", he thought to himself, as he finished up the last of his errands, He went to **_Mamo's Surf Shop_** , & went to pick up Kono's present, & then head straight for Five-O HQ, He had laid Kono's present, by her Red Chevrolet Red Car.

 

The Ex-Surfer said with a whoop & exclaimed, "There he is !", she went to hug him, & said, with a huge smile, "Welcome back, Boss", The Three Men mirrored her gesture, & parroted the exact sentiments, As they were gonna lead him to the table, so they could update them on the case, that they just received, but he stopped them for a second, He cleared his throat, cause he knew it was gonna be hard to get the words out.

 

"I know that I am not really good with my words or feelings, But I just wanted to thank you all, Especially Danny for being by side when you can, when I was shot, & had to get surgery, & helping me get back to this point, I love you all, I got you something, so here you go", He gave Chin all the best security software & programs, so he can have fun with them, Lou, He gave him the best cigars on the planet, & for Danny, some tickets to Disneyland, so he, Grace, & Charlie could have fun as a family. Then, He presented them with a 2 week vacation to a resort on Maui, Abby, Adam, & Renee, & the kids are invited too, Kono looked at the gifts, & Steve saw the look on her face, He said, "Kono, Baby, I have your present outside waiting for you", As they all made their way to the outdoors, Danny said with a hopeful tone, "On this vacation, Do we get some time for ourselves ?", Steve said with husky & seductive tone, "Oh, **_Babe_** , You bet your sweet ass, We do", & they gathered around Kono's car.

 

"No way, Sweet, Boss, This is da bomb !", The Beautiful Native declared, as she exclaimed, as she checked over the new surfboard, that Steve had purchased for her, It had a picture of them, & the words painted in elegant script, _"Kono, Ohana is forever, You are part of it, Never forget it, Love Steve"_ , She hugged him, & thanked him profusely. Lou said, "There is only one thing left to say", He put his hand up, & palm faced out, "To Family", "To Family", The Four Member replied in unison, as they laid their hands on top of theirs. As they were walking back inside, Danny stopped him, kissed him passionately, & rubbed his hands all over his hot boyfriend's body, The need for air broke, & they composed themselves, & Danny said with a smile, "You _**are**_ the best, You know that ?, We _**love**_ you too",  & they walked side by side back into HQ, & resume their work for the day.

 

The End.


End file.
